Gotta Be Somebody
by anneryn7
Summary: AU. AH. Damon is just Bonnie's flirty professor. She'd never let it turn into more - would she? Kennett friendship, slight Bonnie/Alaric, Bamon endgame.


**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.  
Music Credit: "Gotta Be Somebody" – Nickelback **

_~*.*~  
This time, I wonder what it feels like to find the one in this life.  
The one that we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough._

_So, I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we're meeting, will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen._

_So, I'll be holdin' my own breath, right up to the end.  
Until that moment when…  
I find someone to spend forever with...  
~*.*~_

"Bonnie Bennett, I didn't believe it when I saw your name on my class roster." Alaric said from behind me. I whirled around and smiled, giving him an impromptu hug. He's easily the most charismatic, easy-going, personable professors I've had. Unlike a lot of the professors I have here, he seems to really care about his students and if they understand what he's trying to teach.

"'Ric!" I exclaimed. To my surprise, he hugged me back. He's been teaching me the past three years. I couldn't break the streak. Luckily, he offers different classes every year. This year, he's teaching _The European Witch Hunt circa 1750_. "How could I not take your class? You're my favorite." I told him, pulling away. He chuckled.

"And you're a joy to have in class… You actually do your assignments and provide delightful discussions in class. I hope that you continue your studies beyond your Bachelor's degree." He told me. I nodded.

"I plan on traveling the world and learning about myths and lore firsthand. I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty." I told him.

"And you'll publish your findings?" He guessed. I nodded.

"That's the plan, anyway." I told him, lamely.

"I think it's great that you're aiming so high. There is no doubt in my mind that you'll kick ass." He grinned. An older professor across the hall shot him a dirty look. "That you'll succeed." He corrected. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I'm still in high school. I'm twenty-two.

"He's uptight." I mumbled. Alaric shook with laughter.

"I hope you'll visit this old man when you're back in town from all of your travelling." He teased.

"You're definitely not old. You don't even look thirty." I told him. "Of course, I'll visit."

"What courses are you taking this year?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing special for the most part. I'm just getting the rest of the credits I need. I am taking _History of Occult and Witchcraft._" I told him. He seemed to brighten at my words.

"With Salvatore?" 'Ric guessed. I nodded.

"I taught him." He revealed.

"What should I expect?" I asked him.

"I heard that he's ridiculously good looking, completely sarcastic, and a bit of a hard ass." Some guy came walking up next to us. What a fine specimen he is. I looked him over, involuntarily. He has intense blue eyes, dark hair, a little pale, a killer smirk and a fine body.

"Speak of the devil," Alaric laughed.

"Telling stories about me already, 'Ric?"

"I have to scare your prospective students. How else would I have a chance to keep my favorite students?"

"I wouldn't steal them away." Salvatore deadpanned.

"Really Damon?"

"Okay, I would, but only if they were as attractive as…" Damon motioned to me.

"Bonnie," I offered. He smirked.

"Are you going to actually be one of my students?" He asked me.

"If you're lucky," I told him. Arrogance just oozes off of him. And damn, is he sexy. This is going to be a problem. I haven't even sat through one of his classes and I can already tell this is going to be a problem. A sexy professor that likes flirting with me. Yup. This is definitely gonna be a problem. I'm not gonna lie – I've definitely gotten my flirt on with Alaric. But, it's much more toned down than Damon's 'flirting'.

* * *

"So you were telling the truth." Damon all but sang as I walked into his classroom.

"I don't lie." I told him, stopping in front of him and looking him in the eye.

"Oh, do tell?"

"What's the point? If you have something to hide, that just doesn't seem like a good way to live." I shrugged.

"And you can't say anything nice?"

"Then don't say anything." I told him, keeping eye contact. His smirk widened.

"And if I said I wanted to do very naughty things to your body?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. I felt heat rushing to my face.

"Then you should definitely keep those thoughts to yourself, Professor." I told him, giving him a slight smirk of my own. He chuckled and nodded.

"It's going to be my pleasure teaching you this semester." He promised.

"Is that so?" I asked him. He leaned forward, until I could feel his breath on my ear.

"Especially since I'll picturing you without your clothes." He whispered. I pulled back and looked at him quizzically, before turning and finding a seat. I felt his eyes follow me and I knew he was looking at my ass. Men.

* * *

"Welcome to _History of Occult and Witchcraft._ My name is Damon Salvatore and I'll be teaching you this semester. I'm not much older than most you and I remember what it was like my college years. All that I ask is that you don't disrupt my class. You don't want be here? That's fine – feel free to go. I get paid regardless or not you show up. You don't feel like doing your coursework? More power to you! You bet your ass that I will fail you. I'm firm believer in extra credit, but you have to really work for it. It's not going to be some walk in the park. If you do your work and attend all of these classes, I guarantee you that you won't fail. If you have questions, please ask them. I don't bit… much." He winked. The class laughed. "We're going to focus on getting the gritty basics. I'm going to assist you in finding fact from fiction and picking apart lore. Let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

"What did you think of the class?" An attractive brunet asked me. I gave him a small smile.

"I enjoyed it." I told him, truthfully.

"As did I – I think the subject is fascinating." He smiled. "I'm Kol." He offered me his hand. I reached out to shake it, but he kissed it instead. "Do you have a name or shall I call you as I please?"

"It's Bonnie." I told him.

"No last name?"

"I didn't get yours." I countered.

"Fair enough, it's Mikaelson." He smirked.

"Bennett," I offered. His eyebrows rose.

"Are you Sheila's granddaughter?" He asked. I nodded.

"She taught classes here before she retired." He mused. I nodded. "My brothers took her class. I've met her a few times. Great woman."

"I agree."

"What are you doing right now?"

"Nothing yet – what did you have in mind?" I asked him. He smirked.

"Would you like to accompany me for some coffee?" He asked.

"Your treat?" I teased.

"Of course, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

"I wasn't aware that you were a gentleman."

"It depends on who you ask." He smirked.

"I'd love to." Kol offered me his arm and led me to the front of the classroom. Damon stepped in front of us.

"Miss Bennett, could I see you for a moment?" He asked me. I sighed and nodded. "I promise to give her back in just a minute." Damon gave Kol a forced smile. Kol nodded and went to wait outside of the room.

"Did you want something?" I asked him, his eyes gleaming.

"Just to see if you had any questions."

"Do you hit on all of your students this way?" I asked him.

"Just you, so far."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five," he replied.

"So old," I told him, quietly.

"Shut your mouth. I am not old." He smirked as he backed me into a wall.

"Whatever helps you sleep," I whispered.

"You could help me sleep." He winked.

"You'd probably enjoy that too much."

"I assure you that you would enjoy it just as much. I am a very giving partner." He started to nuzzle my neck, but I pushed him away.

"Sorry, but I don't fuck my professors." I told him, smiling sweetly. He just smirked again.

"I'll change your mind. I saw how you were panting over 'Ric. I think you have a thing for teachers."

"You can think whatever you want. I have to go. I have a coffee date." I retorted. Damon's smirk slid off of his face.

"When you get tired of boys, come find me."

"When you get tired of creeping on your students… Stop flirting with me." I winked and went to find Kol.

* * *

"Salvatore certainly seems to like you." Kol breathed as we sat down with our coffee. I shrugged.

"What about you?" I asked him.

"I'm not so sure yet."

"Well, you might be stuck with me until you know for sure."

* * *

"Who is that fine piece of man meat that was attached to your arm?" Caroline asked me. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"We can't all have a Tyler Lockwood at our beck and call." I reminded her. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh, please, you're obviously not hurting in the hot man department."

"Don't get me started, Care." I told her. She scoffed and pulled me down onto her bed in our dorm room.

"You're killing me, here! I need details!" Caroline through herself back, dramatically. "Are you still crushing on Mr. Saltzman?" Caroline asked me. I blushed and sighed. I got comfortable next to her, lying down on the bed.

"That makes him sound so old." I crinkled my nose.

"So… you're still pining for 'Ric, then?" She asked, looking over at me. I shrugged.

"He's a babe, Caroline." I sighed.

"He's also too old for you." She reminded me.

"That's debatable. I don't even know how old he is. It's not like he's married." I tried to reason.

"So, you want a kinky teacher romance after hours?" She mused. I blushed.

"I don't know. 'Ric is awesome and I love the idea of him, but I doubt it would ever happen."

"You don't think he feels the same way?"

"Even if he did, I don't think he'd be ballsy enough to make a move. You know?"

"I get it."

"What about dark and handsome that walked you home?" She asked me.

"That would be Kol."

"Kol…?"

"Mikaelson, he's in my class."

"Is he Klaus' younger brother? He's that frat guy that was convinced I had nothing better to do but fuck him when I was a freshman." She mused. It clicked.

"I remember him! He was so…"

"Hot?"

"Egotistical." I mused. She laughed.

"Well, his family must have great genes." She smiled.

"Do you have sparks with Kol?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"He's good company, but I wouldn't say I have sparks with him."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" She pried.

"Fine, but not a word until I'm finished. Okay?"

"My lips are sealed, Bon." She promised, locking her lips with an imaginary key before tossing it away.

"Alright, well, there's this new professor and apparently, he used to be a student of Alaric's. He teaches my _History of Occult and Witchcraft _course, the same class that I have with Kol." I told her. Her eyebrows rose. "He's… God, Caroline… You'd just have to see him. He's like… walking, talking sex." I breathed. She made excited motions with her hands. I know she wants to ask what he looks like, but she promised to stay quiet. "He has these perfect, piercing blue eyes… this annoying attractive smirk… and he just breathes seduction. He was flirting with me like his life depended on it." I told her.

"So, what's the problem? If he was 'Ric's student, he can't be that old."

"He's twenty-five."

"I'm still not seeing the problem here."

"He's my teacher, Care."

"So, it's legal!"

"There's a reason that having affairs with your teachers is frowned upon… I want to actually receive my credits this year. I don't want to be discredited because I was 'horny for teacher'."

"I've seen that look before, Bonnie. You want him."

"No, I really don't."

"Oh, my God! You totally do! You want him. I give you two months before you cave. He's going to make you his naughty school-girl and you're going to love it." Her eyes glistened and I knew she was up to something. I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that she is right.

* * *

I packed away my notes from Alaric's lecture. He smiled and chatted with a few students while I made my way to the door.

"How are you liking this course so far?" Alaric asked me.

"I'm really enjoying it. You're always so good at engaging us." I told him, smiling.

"What about Professor Salvatore's course?" He asked, changing the subject. I shrugged.

"He's different than I'm used to."

"Is that a bad thing?" 'Ric asked. I shook my head. "He's definitely something else." He mused. I suddenly became very aware that we were now alone in his classroom.

"How long have you guys been friends?" I asked him.

"I've known Damon for too long."

"So… he's a good guy?" I ventured.

"He… has his good moments." Alaric struggled to say. I nodded.

"He's just as conceited as he seems?" I guessed. Alaric laughed hard at that.

"He put the moves on you, didn't he?" He asked. I nodded.

"You could say that."

"Damon is harmless… Well, maybe not harmless, but he's not some psychopath that you should be wary of." 'Ric admitted. I nodded.

"Alright. If you think he's alright, I trust your judgment."

* * *

It's been almost a month since I've been in Damon's class. Every chance he gets, he worms a sexual innuendo into the lesson and they're always directed towards me. I'm surprised that no one else has caught on. I think Kol suspects something, but I also think that's a good part of why he continues to hang out with me. He likes to mess with people. He and Damon seem to be a lot alike.

Even if Damon wasn't my teacher, I would still play hard to get. If he wants me bad enough, he needs to work for it. I'm not easy and I'm not going to start now.

* * *

"You have fascinating eyes; do you know that?" Kol asked me, as he leaned across the picnic table in the middle of campus. I blushed and took a sip of my latte instead of answering him.

"Are you this charming with everyone?"

"Only with you, love. Are you always this bad with accepting compliments? I'm starting to take it personally."

"It's not just you." I assured him, hiding my face.

"Your face is too beautiful to hide." Kol stroked my cheek. We have a flirty friendship. It's never ventured into anything more and I doubt it will. I think we both know it but we enjoy the company. Something tells me that he's not going to stop trying to get into my pants any time soon.

"That we can both agree on." Damon crept up on us before sitting down next to me. He put an arm around me and stole half of my pastry.

"Do you always hit on your students and steal their food?"

"Only the really hot ones," he winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Be careful, Salvatore. I've called dibs on this one." Kol warned Damon. Damon just wiggled his eyebrows. I sighed.

"I can leave if you two want to take this pissing match somewhere more private…?" I suggested.

"Only if you're there, Judgy." Damon smirked.

"'Judgy'?"

"Don't like it? I can think of other things I could call you…" His voice dropped lower as he eyed my legs.

"I better be going." Kol got up.

"Stay," I tried.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. We're still on for later." Kol smirked. "After all, it isn't frowned upon for two students to study each other's anatomy… intimately." He said before walking off. I blushed before forcing myself to meet Damon's eyes.

"You won't give your professor the time of day, but you'll fuck him?"He asked, lightly.

"Who I sleep with or don't sleep with is none of your business, Mr. Salvatore."

"Damon – call me Damon." He corrected. I nodded and swallowed, thickly. I tried to ignore how amazing he smelled and how much I enjoyed the heat that was radiating off of his body. I tried to ignore the fact and that we've never been this close before. I tried to ignore that at that moment, I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me. I tried – I failed.

"Damon, does it matter if I slept with him?" I asked, my mouth suddenly dry. He shrugged. "We aren't together. We've never dated. I don't owe you any explanations. You're my teacher, nothing more."

"We could be." He whispered.

"It's not like you're celibate." I pointed out. He chuckled.

"That doesn't mean that I couldn't be if you ever gave me a chance."

"Are you trying to sway me, Damon?" I asked him, playing coy. He nodded.

"I would like nothing better than to _sway_ you."

"I'm sure."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"I have no reason to."

"Please?"

"No."

"I can change your mind."

"No, that was my answer. I haven't slept with Kol. Not in the way that you're thinking, anyway." I shifted, moving out from underneath his arm. He has this look in his eye that I can't quite put my finger on. He looks like he's up to something, but it goes beyond that. He's an enigma.

"Of course you haven't," he smirked.

"Later Mr. Salvatore," I got up from the table, taking my coffee. He confuses me. I'm not even halfway through my semester and I want him to rip my clothes off and ravage me. I'm hopeless.

* * *

I woke up next to a lightly snoring Kol. I grimaced as I felt the gravity of my hangover. Exactly how much did I have to drink last night? It doesn't matter. I stopped keeping count after my seventh jello shot. I stretched and grabbed some clothes for the day.

* * *

I rinsed the conditioner out of my hair as I enjoyed the heat from my shower. Kol sleeping over has quickly become a habit. I'm not really sure why or when it started. We haven't been friends for that long. He's great to talk to and I feel comfortable around him. It just works. I haven't really stopped to question it. I don't want to over-think things. It always complicates things in the worst ways.

But, should I really over-think things with Damon. Yes, he's my professor, but so what? Who cares? I care. Damn my conscience. I got dressed, quickly – determined on being unnaturally girlie. I put on a dark purple summer dress, black stockings, boots, and a jean jacket. I did a quick makeup and went to check on Kol.

He and Caroline are already chatting away.

* * *

We walked to class together and sat down in neighboring seats before Damon began his lecture.

Despite taking detailed notes from the lesson, I couldn't keep my attention focused on the syllabus. My mind was everywhere else – more specifically on Damon.

I wondered what things would have been like if I had met him under different circumstances. Would things have played out the same way? Probably not.

What would have happened if we had bumped into each other at a coffee shop and he asked me out? What would have happened if I said yes?

I sighed and pulled myself out of my reverie. Damon looked at me knowingly, as if he knew what I was thinking. I blushed and avoided looking up for the rest of the lecture. Kol slipped me a note, asking if I wanted to grab dinner later. I scribbled back a hasty 'yes' before doodling in my notebook.

* * *

"Bonnie, could I see you after class?" Damon asked me, as I was packing away my things. I grimaced. The other students filtered out of the classroom.

"You know, Mr. Salvatore, some of us are starting to think that you're giving a certain female special attention. It isn't very professional to play favorites." Kol sang as he breezed by my seat. I chuckled, unable to help myself.

"Is that your way of saying that you want my 'special attention', Mr. Mikaelson?" Damon asked Kol. Kol just smirked and shook his head, walking away.

"What do you want Damon?"

"What's wrong? Someone have her panties in a bunch?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh, I would."

"What are you willing to do to find out?"

"Name your price."

"Get to know me before you keep trying to get your dick in my pants." I told him, bluntly. He looked taken aback. I walked away, leaving him to think it over.

* * *

I stretched, lazily. It's been almost a week since I talked to Damon. I enjoyed the time from school, due to a long weekend. I managed to catch up with my father and Grams'. It's been good to be back in Mystic Falls, even if it was just for a short while.

* * *

I cursed at my car as smoke started coming from under the hood. Why do things like this always happen? It's just my luck. Every. Single. Fucking. Time. I mean, really? Fuck my life.

I pulled off to the side of the road and turned off my ignition. I have gas. My tires are fine. I'm not due for an oil change for a long while. I have no idea what went wrong.

I trudged out of my car and opened the hood, only to get a face-full of smoke. "Fuck." I mused as I waved it out of my face. I silently prayed for any knowledge about cars, but was met with silence.

I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. No signal. Well, that's just wonderful.

I locked my car, closed the hood, grabbed my purse and started walking. I can't believe my car broke down in the middle of nowhere. I just hope that I get reception soon.

* * *

I checked my phone haphazardly every five minutes. I didn't want to check too often and have it die on me. I still haven't come across a gas station or a rest stop. When did civilization get so sparse?

I keep running worse case scenarios over and over in my head.

I haven't seen any cars, which makes me think that there must be a zombie apocalypse that I don't know about, yet. It's just a matter of time before some brainless, moaning corpse comes at me, trying to eat my melted brains.

I stopped walking and looked at my surroundings. It's all emptiness and farmland. There aren't even any trees to get any shade from. It was cool just last week and a hot front came rolling in. I'm definitely sweating, now. I threw my hair up in a ponytail and kept walking.

It can't be that much longer until I find something – can it?

* * *

Fuck this. I'm done. I'm tired. I'm hungry. I'm hot. I'm sweating. I'm so done with this. I don't know how far I've walked, but I've been walking for almost three hours. I've only seen a few cars and none of them stopped or offered me any assistance.

A loud honk broke my concentration. I jumped and turned to see a Mustang rolling to a stop. Finally! Someone to rescue me from drowning in a sea of my own sweat!

My smile fell when Damon stepped out of the car.

"Fancy seeing you here." He smirked.

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm so glad you're here." I told him. I know I'm a mess and I probably smell worse than a football team, but I rushed over to hug him. He fell backwards, but caught his footing.

"I'm happy to see you, too." He laughed. "If I knew this was all it took to get affection from you, I would have started driving past you weeks ago."

"I don't even care that you're being sarcastic. It's just nice to see a familiar face."

"Is that all I am? A familiar face? Come on, Bennett. You can do so much better than that. You have to admit I have a damn sexy face!" He exclaimed. I laughed, deliriously. I let go of him and swayed to the side. He reached out to steady me. "Are you okay?"

"I think the heat is getting to me." I told him.

"Let's get you in the car." He opened the passenger door and ushered me inside. "What are you doing all the way out here, anyway?" He asked me.

"My car broke down and I didn't have any reception. I could either wait in my car, hoping someone would stop, or start walking. I opted for the latter." I told him. He nodded.

"What happened to it?"

"I'm not sure – it just started smoking." I shrugged. He grimaced.

"That's normally an expensive sign." He warned.

"That's fine. I'm just happy to be off my feet and out of the heat."

* * *

Damon called for a tow-truck while he had reception. I told the guy the mile marker closest to my car and he said he would be there in a jiff. I drank a bottle of water Damon had in his back seat and listened to him tell me stories about his childhood.

* * *

"Bonnie, wake up." A husky voice whispered. I groaned and reluctantly opened my eyes. My gaze fell on Damon. He smiled. "I didn't want to wake you, but the tow-truck guy is here. He's hooking up your car and agreed to tow it to a garage closer to the university." He explained. I nodded. "It'll probably cost more, since he's moving it so far."

"That's alright. That's not an issue. I have money saved up and so does my father." I told him, brushing off his worry.

"Alright. You can go back to sleep, if you like. We have a couple of hours until we'll be at that garage."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose. I'm sure I can catch a ride in the tow-truck."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not about to let you ride with some strange guy that could take you who-knows-where and do who-knows-what to you."

"And you're one to talk." I smirked. He rolled his eyes.

"I liked it better when you were sleeping."

"Fine." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. Then I'll go back to sleep.

* * *

When we got back to the garage, I gave the garage owner my information. He told me that he would give me a call whenever my car was ready. He said that it would probably be a few days, since they had to order some parts.

"What are your plans tonight?" Damon asked me.

"I plan on taking a shower and changing clothes." I told him.

"Do you have a change of clothes with you?" He asked me. I nodded. I grabbed my bag from my car, before I turned it over. Luckily, I had done laundry while I was home. "Then come to my place to clean up. We can order takeout and I can learn more about you." He suggested.

"Is this the part when you offer to get to know me with your genitalia?"

"This is the part that I respect your wishes and try to get to know you."

"I guess I do owe you for picking me up and saving me from a heat stroke…"

"That's true. Take this as an opportunity for me to collect and for us to become even."

"No sexual favors?"

"No sex." He agreed.

"You have a deal, Mr. Salvatore."

* * *

"You can shower in here." He led me to his bedroom. I looked at the dark sheets, surprisingly not silk. It's tastefully decorated, but a bit barren. I followed him into his bathroom. It's enormous, complete with a claw-foot bathtub and shower.

"I'm in love with your bathroom." I told him. He turned to look at me and chuckled.

"Take as long as you like." He told me.

"Thank you." I put my hand on his arm. He smiled and left me to bathe. I shut the door behind him and debated about taking a bath or not. Should I? Probably not. Will I? Not today.

I turned on the shower and stripped out of my clothes. I let them fall to the floor as I adjusted the water temperature. I stepped into the hot spray of water and started washing my hair. I felt weird, using Damon's shower supplies.

* * *

I dried my hair with a towel as best I could, before venturing out to find Damon.

"That didn't take you long." He mused. I gave him a wry smile.

"Did you expect me to take all night?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I figured there was a fifty-fifty chance you'd decide never to leave my tub." He teased.

"I thought about it, not gonna lie."

"Maybe I could join you?" He smirked.

"Don't hold your breath."

"Dinner?" He asked.

"Sounds great." I nodded. I took a seat on the couch and we decided on Chinese. It didn't take too long for the food to arrive. I found myself becoming drawn to Damon more and more. If I thought I had feelings for him before, they're nothing compared what I'm feeling for him now. They've definitely intensified.

Despite his womanizer attitude, he seems to be a sensitive guy with a big heart underneath all his bravado. It's refreshing to see him this way.

I like his snarkiness and the sarcasm. I even enjoy the crass jokes of his. We banter and that's become our thing. I doubt that would ever change, even if we did get together. We keep each other on our toes. I think we would do a good job, keeping each other balanced.

* * *

"What's going on in that head of yours?" He asked me. I looked up at him with a mouthful of chow mein.

"I'm thinking about you, actually."

"Because of my charms or because I'm just impossible to resist?" He asked with his signature smirk. I laughed and covered my mouth.

"Because of your charm," I deadpanned. "You're an enigma, Damon."

"I don't think I'm too much of a mystery."

"Is that why you don't want people to get to know you?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Become that girl that thinks I'm something to fix," he replied.

"I don't think you're something to fix. I just want to get to know you better, which is something that you seemed to be fine with a little bit ago. I'm not going to just open my legs and invite you to sex me."

"You don't know what you're missing."

"Modesty isn't one of your finer qualities – is it?"

"It's overrated."

"Doubtful…"

* * *

We talked all night. I listened to him tell me about himself and his brother. He told me about his neglectful father and he's late mother. I told him about my absent mother and my barely present father. He asked me about my Grams'. I told him about Caroline and Kol. He told me about Rose and Lexi.

I was the first to ask him about his past relationships. He explained his toxic relationship with Katherine and his equally toxic relationship with her twin, Elena. Apparently, he was in a twisted love triangle in both relationships that included his younger brother, Stefan.

I did my best to explain my relationship with Jeremy and how he couldn't stay faithful to save his life.

Damon was a surprisingly good listener.

* * *

By the time the sun came up, both of us were exhausted, but not willing to say goodbye. He offered to let me stay over and I accepted. His bed is more comfortable than it looks. It was almost too easy to get comfortable, curling up next to Damon and using his chest as a pillow.

* * *

I woke up and glanced at the clock on the bedside table. It's almost two in the afternoon. Did we really sleep most of the day away? I stretched and realized Damon was no longer in bed. I sat up and looked around the room, unable to see him. I laid back down and enjoyed the warm blankets for a bit longer.

Damon walked into the room and handed me a steaming mug of coffee. I became all too aware that he was clad in only pajama pants. I ogled his torso for a minute too long and took a tentative sip of the hot beverage.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked me as he sat down his own coffee and crawled back into bed with me. I shrugged while I swallowed my mouthful of coffee.

"I slept well." I assured him. He smiled. He seems much more… relaxed today. He doesn't seem so… put together like he does at school. It's nice. It's refreshing, even. He looks completely at ease.

"Good – I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You didn't." I told him, honestly. We stared at each other in a comfortable silence for what felt like a few minutes. I cleared my throat, trying to get his attention. "Are you serious about doing this?" I asked him. His eyebrows rose in response.

"Am I serious about doing what?" He echoed.

"About getting to know me – pursuing me – this whole, whatever this is." I tried to put my thoughts into words.

"You're not much for tiptoeing around anything, are you?"

"No, not really. I don't see the point."

"Yes, I am serious about this. I would like to get the chance to know you. I love women, but I'm more than capable of being monogamous. I'd like to have a shot with you. You want this just as much as I do, or you wouldn't be here right now." He got closer to me.

"You can't blame a girl for being careful." I whispered, leaning into him.

"I never said I did and you're hardly a girl." He growled. I found it incredibly arousing.

"Kiss me."

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Yes! I'm pretty sure I'm still speaking English and you're hearing me just fine. Kiss me. There's no point in pursuing this if we don't have any spark." I told him, impatiently. I can't focus on anything but his lips and how much I want them on mine. He didn't waste any more time before planting them on me. I melted against his mouth. It's everything I hoped it would be and more. Our lips fused together and things became heated. I opened my mouth for him and he slipped in his tongue. His hands went to my sides and pulled me onto his lap. I clutched his shoulders as I lost myself in the kiss.

Eventually, I pulled away, panting. I gulped down greedy mouthfuls of air. He looked just as tantalized as I was feeling.

"I think we're safe in the chemistry department." He gasped.

"Just safe?"

* * *

We kept things casual for awhile. I didn't tell Caroline or Kol that things had changed between us, but I had a feeling that they knew, regardless. We kept things professional during class and around campus. Most nights I would end up at his place or he would come by my dorm room while Caroline was away.

We decided it would be best to wait to go on an actual date until I was finished with his course. Even though I don't like waiting, the time seemed to fly by. I was never happier to be finished with a class, calculus included.

We took our time and took everything as it happened. Both of us agreed that rushing things would just make them more complex than they needed to be.

* * *

To celebrate my straight A's he took me for a night on the town. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but I thought it was magical.

He took me to an amazing dinner and we saw a play afterwards. We took a midnight stroll back to his place. Everything looked serene. Snow covered everything – a soft blanket that made everything seem perfect, even if was only for the night.

"I'm freezing." I told him, laughing. He brushed off the snow that I threw on his shoulder.

"You're lucky you're hot."

"Or what?"

"Or I'd be forced to throw you face-first into the snow." He deadpanned. I narrowed my eyes but didn't taunt him any further.

"Isn't this the part when you start a fire and offer to warm me up?" I asked him, as I pulled off my boots and my coat. He smirked.

"Do you want me to warm you up?"

"Obviously," I nodded.

"I'll make a bath for us."

"Both of us?" I asked, suddenly finding it impossible to swallow.

"Unless you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not." I told him, quickly.

"Bonnie, it's just a bath. I'm not going to force myself on you." He whispered as he cupped my cheek. I nodded and kissed him. We changed out of our wet clothes and he drew up a bath for both of us.

* * *

Damon let me go into the bathroom first. I was speechless. The light is off and there are candles burning softly, lighting up the room. He has flowers strewn across the floor and sink. How did he have time to do all this? It's beautiful. I folded my towel and left it on the floor, next to the tub. I sank into the hot, bubbly water and waited for Damon.

"Are you decent?" He asked, poking his head through the open door.

"It kind of defeats the purpose if you don't wait after you knock." I told him.

"Technicalities." He smirked. He came inside and shut the door. He switched on a small stereo and soft jazz surrounded us. He walked over to the tub and unfastened his towel. I turned my face and focus on the wall beside me. He gave me my privacy – I don't want to take away his. "I'm decent." He whispered, as he settled himself into the tub, across from me. I looked over at him and smiled. He moved my legs in between his and put my feet on either side of his waist. I felt his go beside mine.

"This is wonderful. Thank you."

"You deserve it." He whispered. I just smiled and relaxed in the water. I jumped when he picked up my foot. "Relax." He commanded, softly. He started rubbing my sole. I moaned and closed my eyes. The things that man can do with his hands. We stayed like this for a while.

"You're too far away." I complained.

"Really?" He smirked. I nodded and maneuvered myself so I had my back to his stomach and was resting against him. "Is this better?"

"Yes."

* * *

We didn't have sex that night. We didn't have sex at all that year, while I was in school. I kept expecting him to bring it up, but he never did. I wanted to – I really did, but the timing wasn't right.

* * *

I got my grants to study abroad and start writing after I graduated. I was ecstatic, but where does that leave my relationship?

* * *

"I want you to go, Bonnie." Damon told me that night.

"Are you still going to be here when I get back?" I asked him. He sighed.

"I knew what I was getting into when we started this. You never lied to me about your plans after college." He told me.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Do you want to wait for me?" I asked me. He didn't say anything for a long while, just sat there, not looking at me.

"How long are you going to be gone?" He asked me.

"Six months," I answered him. He let out a bark of sarcastic laughter.

"You're going to be gone for half a year."

"I never said it would be ideal."

"Bonnie… maybe we should just see where we are when you're back." He suggested. It felt like a slap in the face and knife through my heart.

"You want to break up." I clarified.

"I love how things are going between us, but I don't know if they're stable enough to survive the distance."

"You don't want to try." I clarified.

"Bonnie…"

"I get it. That's fine. If that's what you want, then we'll just break things off. It'll be a clean break with no expectations." I told him, standing up. I grabbed my bag and what few things I kept in his bathroom and headed towards the door.

"It doesn't have to end this way."

"You want things to end. Did you honestly expect me to carry on like everything was fine until I left? Just hoping that you would change your mind?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. "Maybe you were hoping that I'd feel guilty about leaving and finally put out?" I guessed. He sighed.

"You're overreacting."

"We've been together for the better part of year and I'm overreacting because you don't want to be tied down?"

"We've never really defined our relationship."

"So, what were we, according to you?" I asked him.

"We were dating."

"Was I the only one you were dating?" I asked him. He looked pained but didn't answer me. "You cheated on me?!" I screeched.

"It was only a few one-night stands. They didn't even mean anything to me." He rushed to explain.

"Bye Damon – have a nice life."

* * *

After a couple short months with Caroline and Kol, I was off to see the world. Everything breezed by. I threw myself into my work and learned so much. I wrote down everything I could, eager to forget Damon. Six months turned to eight and I was finally back on US soil.

I stayed with Grams and got her input on a lot of the mystical lore. She was a big help with letting know how to word certain things and what was incorrect.

I buckled down and spent two months polishing my book. I sent it off to many publishers and finally got good news.

They published my book and I was anxious to get back out there and learn more.

* * *

I invited Alaric and few other friends to my book launch party. Alaric was beside himself when he found out I dedicated the book to him and Grams.

"I never would have pursued this if it wasn't for you." I told him. He smiled and hugged me.

"You will always be my favorite student. I'm sure you'll be teaching me a thing or two one day. I wouldn't be surprised if you end up teaching, yourself."

"Maybe, one day. Right now, I enjoy travelling and seeing what the world has to offer." I told him.

"Have you seen Damon, yet?" He asked me. I stiffed.

"No, why would I?" I asked him. He looked surprised.

"He said you were back in town. He seemed excited by it."

"I don't know why. We haven't spoken in almost a year. He told me that he didn't want a long distance relationship and then I found out he had been cheating on me."

"Bonnie, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. He's never brought that up… That does explain why he's been such a dick this year." Alaric mused. I chuckled.

"You've always been such a good guy, 'Ric." I told him. He smiled and brushed hair out of my face. I don't know if it's my crush resurfacing or the champagne, but I kissed him. He looked mildly surprised, but kissed me back. We ended up practically running out of the party and to the elevator. Hands were everywhere. I kissed him with a need that I didn't know I had. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed my back to the elevator wall and started grinding on me. His mouth flew to my neck and I moaned, unabashed.

Without warning, the elevator door opened. I wouldn't have noticed if it wasn't for someone clearing his throat. I looked over and saw Damon. He looked pissed. Alaric must not have noticed, because he was grabbing my ass even harder and seemed determined on giving me as many hickeys as possible. I pushed him away and he looked confused. I gestured over to Damon, unable to speak. Alaric's face reddened. I fixed my clothes and stared at Damon.

"You don't waste any time; do you?" Damon asked me in a low voice.

"It's been almost a year. How much time am I supposed to wait for?" I asked him. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"You're right. You're a single woman. You can do whoever you please." He told me.

"Yeah, I can and it's none of your business."

"It is if you're fucking my best friend." He spat, glaring at Alaric. 'Ric looked guilty.

"Don't turn this back around on her, Damon. You cheated on her, man."

"You're my fucking best friend." He pressed.

"Yeah, I got that." Alaric sighed.

"We need to talk." Damon told me. I shook my head.

"No, we really don't. I don't have anything to say."

"Then you can listen, because I do." Damon whispered.

"Fine. You have five minutes." I told him.

"We don't need an audience." He told Alaric. 'Ric looked at him, skeptically.

"Will you be okay?" He asked me. I nodded. He placed a chaste kiss on my forehead before opening the elevator doors.

"I'll meet you back in the party." I promised.

"I'll be there." He assured me, before leaving.

"Talk." I told Damon. He took a deep breath. I didn't miss the way his eyes ghosted over my overheated body.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened. I was a jackass and I didn't realize what I had until you were gone. I thought about you every day. I still do. Cheating on you was the stupidest thing I've ever done." He whispered. I looked over at him. I don't know how many times I've wanted to hear those words or prayed that he would apologize. Now that he's said them, things don't feel any different.

"You can't fix what you did." I told him.

"I know that, but I want to make it up to you. I just want a chance, Bonnie."

"I don't think you deserve one."

"I know I don't."

"You hurt me."

"I want to make this right."

"How?" I asked him, watching him as he took a step closer.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Bonnie. I've never met anyone who intrigues me and challenges me as much as you do. You make me happier than I've ever been. I love you. I'm in love with you." He pressed. He put a hand on the small of my back and the other under my chin.

"You've never said that before." I murmured. "I don't want to be married, Damon. I'm not ready to settle down. I'm young. Exploring the world makes me feel alive. As long as I have the funds, I plan on exploring and writing. It makes me happy. I'm not going to sacrifice that." I told him.

"Then take me with you."

* * *

We met back up with Alaric to let him know that we didn't kill each other. Then we spent all night talking. I took him back under the condition that he never cheat on me again and that he wouldn't be afraid of commitment.

* * *

We got grants for another book. This one, we planned on writing together. We didn't know how long we would be gone for, but were both excited about the trip. Before we boarded, he pulled a ring out of his bag and put it on my right ring finger.

"This is a promise ring. I promise that I will always be faithful and that I will always love and respect you. I realize that neither of us are ready for marriage, but I wanted to show you how serious I am about us." He told me. I grinned and leapt into his arms to kiss him.

"I think I kind of love you, Damon Salvatore."

"Just kind of?"

"Maybe a little more."

_~*.*~_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there and everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

_Someone to love with my life in their hands – there's gotta be somebody for me like that._

_'Cause nobody wants to do it on their own and everyone wants to know they're not alone._

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere._

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there._

_~*.*~_

**A/N: This pretty much became a monster on its own. Hopefully you enjoyed this. It took me almost a week to write, so please review. Definitely more one-shots coming your way as well as story updates. ****_Eyes on Fire_**** and ****_It's a Pop-Culture Reference. Sorry. _****Are on my priority list right now, BUT that doesn't mean that the others won't get updated… eventually.**

**Review please!**

**-Anneryn**


End file.
